The Calla Witch
by TrueBeliever.cj
Summary: What happens when the Charmed ones meet a younger girl? But Chris somehow knows her from the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Charmed Fan Fic, tell me what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters but I do own Cara.**_

(Cara/Sapphires Pov)

I entered a night club called P3, I know I'm only sixteen and a half but the bouncer at the doors said he would get Piper for me to talk to like I asked as long as I stayed on the stairs and out of trouble. I waited on the corner of the stairs thinking about why I got told to ask her for help. Stupidly I let my guard down and pain surged into my body, bracing myself on the banister of the stairs I started forming walls in my mind quickly to try and contain the pain as I usually do. Within ten second the walls were back up and pain seeped away.

I glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed. It seemed like no one did until my eyes swept over the bar and saw a short haired brunette woman standing next to a dark blonde guy were watching me intently. I quickly dashed up the stairs and told the bouncer that I was sorry but I would have to meet Piper another time because I wasn't feeling very well. He asked me if I needed to call a cab which I kindly declined and started walking back to my apartment. I know it's weird for a girl my age to live in an apartment on their own but it's been that way every since I was fourteen and I can't remember anything before then. An unknown person always pays for the apartment bills and slips £50 under the door every week for me to live on, countless times I would try and see who It was but even If I opened the door a second after the money was slipped under it, I would end up staring into an empty hallway.

The only contact I've had with that person was yesterday when a note was attached to the money saying:

_Find Piper, she owns P3. You'll need her help soon. _

_P.S – sometimes forbidden things are the best things for you. _

With such a vague message like that, there wasn't much I could do except to try and find Piper. It was reasonably easy to find her club; it was in the tourist guide of San Francisco as one of the best clubs around. Luckily, it was near my apartment, only about five or so blocks away but I've never noticed it until I actually went looking for it.

Recapping everything in my head to try and see if there was anything I had missed as I walked. And now I'm walking through my usual short cut to my apartment building when I started getting this weird feeling that someone was watching me.

"Okay, whoever you are I'm really not In the mood so could you just leave it this time." My voice echoed in the deserted alleyway. I thought that maybe I was losing it when a tall figure in a dark coat stepped out a few yards in front of me.

"Aww, the little witchy can't be bothered." On closer inspection I noticed that this guy had red eyes.

"Ha, Nice contacts." I said nervously as he stepped forward. I begun backing away when suddenly he was right in front of me and launching me into the air, I landed hard on the ground. I rolled onto my side groaning. I could only hear a menacing laugh ring through the alley.

My head started hurting badly again, I clutched each side of my head as I saw two people entering the alley.

"Hey you, get away from her." I briefly heard as blackness covered my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

(Phoebe pov)

"Hey you, get away from her." I immediately shouted when I saw the demon approaching the young girl. Suddenly a shock wave blasted from the girls body.

"Phoebe get down." Leo pushed me behind a metal dumpster for cover. When I glanced around the dumpster a few seconds later there was only a pile of white ash where the demon stood. I walked over to the girl but when her eyes flickered towards my direction there was a lilac glowing shield from her hand to cover her whole body. It reminded me of my little nephew Wyatt's shield.

I touched it and got thrown a few feet backwards.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" I nodded and walked towards Leo who was crouching next to the girl. Leo went to touch her.

"Leo, don't." I put out a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry look." I peered over to the girl and saw her hand curling up, the shield evaporated into thin air. Her pain immediately slammed into me making me back away from both her and Leo.

"Are you okay?"

"Get her to the Manor I'll meet you there with Piper and Paige. Once you get there heal her, she's in a lot of pain." I huffed out in heavy breathes. Leo looked at me concerned but orbed her away. The moment they were gone so was the pain. I couldn't help but keep wondering why she was in such pain as I walked back to P3 to get my sisters.

(Pipers Pov)

Paige orbed us back to the manor after Phoebe came back to the club saying that we had another innocent to save and that the young girl had somehow vanquished a demon without any potions. We walked into the hallway of the Manor and found Leo bringing a flannel and water bowl into the living room.

"How is she?" Phoebe asked Leo as she stepped into the room and backing out quickly. "Oh god." She put a hand over her heart and it looked like she was breathing hard.

"Pheebs."

"It's not me, it's her. I'll just stay outside the room until she wakes up." I glanced over at the young girl concerned. Pheobe continued, "There was a small burst of it at the club, that's how I noticed that she was on the stairs but she seemed to be able to control the pain and make it go away."

"Leo, have you healed her?" I queried as I sat on the edge of the couch next to the unconscious girl.

"I would if she had anything to heal."

"Then what's causing her pain?" Phoebe asked. I put the flannel in the bowl of water then started dabbing it on the girls forehead. She had a cold sweat and was wincing at any slight pressure.

"She looks ill, can one of you go get blankets and a hot water bottle?"

"I'll do it." Phoebe piped up dashing towards the kitchen.

"And I'm going to check the book of shadows to see if I can find that red eyed demon Leo and Phoebe saw. I know he was vanquished but if he was in a group they could be trying to get to her for a reason." With that Paige orbed out. I continued dabbing her forehead.

The girl had long brown hair and only looked to be sixteen maybe seventeen years old. I couldn't help but wonder what a demon would want with her?

"You're sure she's not hurt?" I asked when I saw her wince again.

"Physically she's fine, there's nothing for me to heal. I don't know why she's in this much pain."

"Maybe Chris knows something, he's been searching for demons around the clock, he might of heard something in the underworld."

"Do you think we can trust him with this?"

"I might not like it but he's always done what he's thought was right even if that means hiding things from us. I know he's done some things but he wouldn't let an innocent get hurt."

Leo tilted his head thinking before responding, "It's worth a try."

"Chris," I shouted waiting a few moments but there was still no response. "Dammit, sometimes the boy just doesn't listen." Phoebe came back in, putting the blanket and hot water bottle on the coffee table and hurried to exit the room again. I rinsed out the cloth and turned back to the girl. Her hazel eyes started flickering open.

"Err... guys I thinks she's starting to wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

(Cara/Sapphire Pov)

"Err... guys I thinks she's starting to wake up." Was the first thing I heard. I gradually open my eyes as light streams in making me squint. My eyes eventually saw a woman's face in front of me, I leapt off the sofa and over to the other side of the room. I groan as pain flares up in my body again.

"Sorry, but do you mind doing that thing that you did before when you were in the club?" The short haired woman asked.

"Oh. Right, sorry." I shut my eyes and slowly put up the walls again. "Now that's dealt with, who are you lot and how did I get here?" I said regaining my breathing.

"Calm down, my names Piper." The woman on the sofa stood up, "This is Phoebe, Leo and Paige is upstairs." She pointed to each of them. "What's your name?"

"Cara." I muttered. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is leaving a club called P3."

"You don't remember the demon attacking you?" Leo stepped forward and I took a step back towards the front door. He got the hint and didn't continue further.

"Demons don't exist. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be leaving now." I went to run to the door when blue and white lights appeared in front of me. I stumbled backwards falling onto the floor, a person appeared emerging from the lights. A brunette twenty one year old guy who looked really handsome stood in front of me.

"Hey guys, why did you call?" I got to my feet dusting myself off my jeans then the guy turned towards me. "What the..? How is she here?" He pointed straight at me.

"What am I doing here? How the hell did you just whoosh there?" I snapped back, taking a step away from him.

"You know Cara?"

"Again with the whoosh thing please someone explain." I waved my hands dramatically trying to get peoples attention. I've always hated getting ignored.

"You don't need to be scared Cara, your safe here."

"I..." I started.

But the guy interrupted me, "Sapphire's never scared."

"What did you just call me? No one knows me by that name." I was getting more and more angry by the second, I needed answers or I needed to get out of here. I glanced around and saw a window open. When that guy walked towards me I backed up.

"Because we're friends in the future and you shouldn't be here." He got too close, I turned and ran for the window.

Blue and white lights appeared in front of me again, I turned to run away just to have a strong arm pulling one of my arms up my back with his other wrapped around my waist.

"Let her go now." Piper shouted angrily.

"Let go of me." I snarled at him.

I felt him lean near my ear and he whispered, "Now lets go somewhere to talk." It sent a weird buzz down my spine. A bizarre sensation seized me and my vision blurred slightly. I blinked and we were somewhere else completely. I got chucked onto some unnaturally green grass, only to get up and stare at the strange guy while bending over slightly feeling nauseous. I glanced around and took in my surroundings, he took us to a nature park or forest. We seemed to be in the middle of a clearing with trees bordering the sides.

"What do you want?" I cringed putting a hand to my head in pain but took it away just as fast to try and avoid showing weakness.

"No, I'm the one asking the questions here. How are you here?"

"Because you whooshed me here." Yep the cocky road was definitely the way to go with this guy.

He chuckled, "I didn't whoosh you, I orbed you."

"What do you mean orbed?" I shouted in frustration as the pain in my head flared up more than it ever has before. I couldn't take the pressure on my skull and fell to my knees putting my hands on either side of my head.

"Sapphire, Saffie." The guy was trying to get my attention, I looked up at him feeling really dizzy. "Are you alright?" he continued.

I didn't have time to respond as I collapsed onto the floor hitting my head hard.

(Chris Pov)

I watched as Sapphire tumbled to the ground with her head landing on a sharp rock.

"Sapphire." I quickly scooped her up in my arms and orbed back to the Manor, what was I thinking about taking away from my family? She obviously doesn't know who or what she is yet. My Mother, Aunts and Leo were exactly where I left them except Paige had joined them too.

"Chris, what happened?"

"Leo heal her." I ordered placing her back on the sofa.

My mother repeated the question, "Chris, what happened?"

"I took her somewhere to question her but when I was trying to get answers out of her, it looked like her head was hurting badly then she collapsed landing on a rock." I said as Leo healed her. I felt so relieved when I saw the blood on her head heal up.

"Chris who is she?"

"Sapphire Cara Smith is her name, she's half Calla Witch, half white lighter." I paused thinking of what I could tell them. "In the future she's my best friend. She helped to train me up before I came here, I would be dead ten times over if it wasn't for her. But what doesn't make sense is when I first meet her I was twenty and she was about seventeen and half."

"A Calla Witch? I'm going to go check with the other Elders." And like per usual he orbed out.

Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige like she was going to speak. But instead my mother grabbed the hot water bottle and blankets gently placing them on top of her, it's weird seeing Sapphire like this; She looks weak and vulnerable. My mother put a hand on her forehead, "I think she's got a fever."

All these things were jumbling in my mind, the headaches, now fever. _He_ couldn't possibly be trying to get into her mind, _he_ would have to cross time to do that.

"No," Sapphire mumbled, "No."

"Is she alright?" Paige asked as I ran over to the couch.

"Piper move!" I all but shouted at her, she did as I asked and went over to sit next to her sisters.

"Chris help." With that I put two fingers on either side of her temples and focused on her mind.

(Cara/Sapphires Pov)

I woke up in what looked like the Manor but it was full of dark shadows, an eerie feeling came over me. Getting off the couch was harder than I thought it would be, I had to steady myself as my legs felt like they were made of jelly. It took a minute before they felt normal, I walked out of the doorway of the room and glanced into the hall to see a staircase and a dining room. No one seemed to be around, at least that meant I'll be able to get away from this whole weird experience without anyone stopping me.

I turned around almost smacking into a guy with longish blonde wavy hair that looked like didn't have a piece out of place. I took a couple of steps backwards trying to distance myself from this mysterious person. There was another weird feeling inside of me that told me to run and not stop until I knew I was somewhere safe, I was about to consider it when he spoke up.

"Hello Sapphire," He said in a gruff voice taking a step closer to me. Anger flared up in me, no one ever calls me by my real name unless I want them to or I can trust them and both was irrelevant in this situation.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" I asked, he took another step towards me but from now on with each step he took towards me I stepped away from him.

"My name is Wyatt and you're here because I want you to be."

"Why?" Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Getting straight to business. Fine then, I need to keep you away from your destiny so _he_ won't overpower me someday."

"He who? You're not making any sense."

"I expected so much more from a Calla Witch." He stated unimpressed.

"What are you talking about? Witch?" I knew confusion was obvious on my face.

"Oh. You don't know yet, these time lines are always difficult to control. Never mind... You're half Calla Witch, half white lighter."

"What the hell is a white lighter? And tell me properly, why do you want me here?" My anger raised as I was approaching the stairs.

"I've told you, I need to keep you away from your destiny."

"And how will you do that?" I asked bluntly crossing my arms while I started climbing the steps backwards.

"By removing you." When he said them words I let my instincts take hold and bolted.

I could only hear him chuckle as I legged It up the stairs. I kept running down the upstairs corridor and found another set of stairs. Without delay I sped up them too and slammed the door behind me.

I found myself in an old attic room filled with strange objects but off to one side of the room was a book stand with a dusty old book placed upon it. I quickly searched the room and found nothing that could visibly help me in this situation. Creaking floorboards sounded from behind me, I spun around to see a strange black and navy blue shadows forming in front of me.

"You thought you could run away. We're in your mind, you can't escape." Wyatt appeared from the shadows. I grinned at him realising that I actually wasn't scared.

"If it's my mind then you can't hurt me."

"No, you can still get hurt because you're not the only one here."

"Then you can get hurt too." I assessed. He put a hand up to his mouth thinking.

"You're right I can get hurt but you don't even know what your powers are so you're no match for me." Great now he's being cocky.

"You wanna bet." I got into a fighting position.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked, with a wave of two fingers he sent me hurtling into a wall. The moment I got to my feet I was struck into another one, after a few more times Wyatt approached me while I was trying to get up again.

"Aww, let me help you up." He picked me up by my throat and pushed me into the wall keeping me in place.

"I don't understand, why do you want me dead? I don't even know you."

"You will know me in the future and your destiny will help someone to try and change me. I can't have that."

That guy randomly flashed into my head, I didn't know how I knew his name but I called for him. "Chris help." I murmured as I started feeling light headed.

"He can't help you here..." Wyatt was suddenly pulled away from me and slammed into a wall.

"Sapphire, get to the book now." A vaguely familiar voice shouted at me. I staggered over to the book and laid my hand upon it.

I opened my eyes gasping for air. Everything was blurry, I couldn't make out anything.

"Piper, call Leo," I heard faintly.

"Breathe Saffie Breathe." A tingly sensation overcame my body and my eyes started to focus. The first thing I saw was Chris's face hovering above me. I smiled relaxing slightly; it feels like I've known him for most of my life, well the length that I can remember any way. I went to sit up but Chris put his arm out.

"Hey, take it easy," He said in a soft voice.

When I insisted to try and sit up he helped my to up into a position with my back against some pillows. Just when I got comfortable my head started to throb in pain, Phoebe's breath caught.

"Pheebs, are you alright?" Piper asked concerned.

"Sorry Piper it's my fault, one minute." I put the walls up in my mind, Phoebe immediately relaxed.

"How do you deal with that?" Phoebe questioned curiously.

"I've kinda learnt to live with it." I smiled at her shocked facial expression and silence ensued.

A cough over came the silence and I rotated my head to Leo.

"Sapphire."  
"Cara."  
"What?"

"I would like you to call me Cara." I saw Chris smirk to himself.

"Okay... Cara, firstly you need to know what you are."

"I've been told, a Calla witch and white lighter or something like that."

"How long have you known?"

"Well that guy in my dream said I was one." I mumbled.

"What happened in your dream? All we know is you got hurt from it." Piper asked.

"It was really strange. There was a guy in it saying that I was half Calla witch and half white lighter. He needed to keep me from my destiny by 'removing me' then he was close to killing me when he was flung into a wall and someone told me to get to a book and I woke up. I guess I should say thank you to you though." I angled myself towards Chris. "Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

"I had to come help you, you called for me. I'm your white lighter and your mine so I needed to save you." He rambled looking down at his lap. Silence followed for a moment more.

"Cara do you know who that guy was?" Piper questioned. I tried to think and was about to tell them when I saw Chris shake his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's all a bit fuzzy now." I lied. Leo nodded his head and stepped towards me, I don't know why but I really didn't like him.

"Do you want me to explain what a Calla witch and a white lighter is?" I nodded. "Basically Calla witches are direct descendants from the first witch herself and they are elemental witches which means they can control fire, air, earth and water as well as other unknown abilities, all of which are very powerful when learnt how to be controlled properly. The centre of your being itself is made of magic. Your bloodline got killed off fifty years ago when demons attacked your family, the Elder's thought no one survived until you showed up today." He paused before carrying on.

"White lighters are like guardian angels, we help to protect witches and future white lighters. Your mother was a powerful witch and your father was a white lighter, It was forbidden for anything to happen between a witch and their white lighter but your parents broke the rules. What I want to know is the attack happened when you were less than a year old so how did you get here and who looked after you?" Everyone's attention was on me. I couldn't help but gulp, I hated being the center of attention.

"Err... I found myself in a apartment when I was fourteen and I've lived on my own ever since... I can't remember anything before that." I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Piper came over and crouched down in front of me. "You've been alone all this time?" I nodded and Piper sent her sisters a worried look.

Before Piper could speak again Leo butted in. "Cara, can you accept that you are a Calla witch?"

"Of course I can, why?" I said puzzled.

"Take the walls down."

"Okay..."

Piper glanced nervously over to Leo but he just nodded his head reassuringly.

I lowered the wall in my mind but when they were completely down there was no pain, relief washed over me.

"How?" I asked more confused than ever.

"The family of Witches you come from have one fatal flaw, if you don't know or won't accept who you are or who you're meant to be you'll get pain in your mind like you've been having until it gets so bad that it would have eventually killed you." When he said that my hazel eyes widened.

I looked over to Chris for comfort or reassurance that everything was going to be fine but his face was unreadable."What do I do now?"

"If the sisters don't mind, me and the other Elder's would like you to stay here and learn what your powers are and how to control them until you have to go to the future and make sure everything that has happened to Chris happens otherwise we might get a loop hole effect and that is anything but good."  
"Wait, what do you mean?"

This time Chris responded, "I'm from the future Saf, I met you there when I was twenty years old and you were seventeen and half give or take. You helped me get here." He smiled, "And by the way, you were a major bad ass when you fight." I giggled a little, he returned the laughter.

Pipers squeezed my hand gently, "You can stay here if you like and we'll teach you as much as we can about magic." She smiled.

"I would very much like that." Happiness filled me up and I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Woah," Paige said and everybody was staring at me strangely, even Chris looked a little startled.

"What?" That seemed to be my question of the day.

"Your aura's sort of glowing, so much that we can see it clearly." I glanced down at my hands and they were right. There was a faint golden glow around my arms, I looked down my body further and every part of me seemed to be coated with it.

Phoebe grinned widely, "It's because she's happy guys."

"Well if you're going to be going out in public you're going to need to control it." Paige laughed.

I randomly felt really tired and a yawn burst from me, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright honey, you've had a really long day. Let's get you upstairs and settled in. We can all talk more tomorrow afternoon when me and Paige get back from work." Phoebe lead me out after I said goodnight to everyone. She took me upstairs and to a bedroom at the back end of the house after showing me where the bathroom was.

"I'm sorry it's a little plain but it's the spare bedroom."

"It's lovely," I smiled observing the cream coloured room. It had all the basic furniture as well as a nice wooden dressing table next to the matching wardrobe.

"May I ask you a question?" Phoebe took me out of my thoughts about the room.

"You just did." I giggled, "But yes you can ask me another question." She smiled at me.

"What was that with Leo? You said that he had to call you Cara instead of your real name."

"I only let people call me Sapphire if I really trust them, and I don't know why but I don't like Leo."

"That's fair enough, then why did you let Chris call you it?"

"I dunno. There's sort of a strong feeling towards him, I don't know what it is but I feel like I can trust him that's all." I smiled to myself realising how stupid that sounded.

"Always rely on your feelings." Phoebe advised thoughtfully.

I glanced down at my jeans and red top, there was no way I'll be able to sleep in this, "Could I go back to my apartment to get some clothes?"

"You can tomorrow, I'll let you borrow a nightie and dressing gown for tonight." She hurried out the room and returned with a white long silk nightie with lace detailing and a matching dressing gown.

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night honey, get a good nights rest." Phoebe said as she closed the door.

I got changed into it smiling to myself. I laid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
